


双锤一基《蚕食》（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：醉酒、吐真剂、半强迫、指奸。





	双锤一基《蚕食》（2）

那场无人期待的联姻在一个深秋举行。Thor不知道自己是否做错了，他像个蠢货一样冲到父亲面前，告诉他要娶亡故兄长的未婚夫……

odin从来都不容许一而再再而三的挑衅，他的身体状况已经很差了，拆散一对年轻人却还游刃有余。

Loki像是被挖走了一块反骨，他中规中矩地成婚，将自己套在繁重肃穆的华服里，日复一日地活成纸片般单薄的“公爵夫人”。

沉睡的贵族omega在阳光透过窗隙时缓缓醒来，细长的眉总是皱着，青绿的虹膜中尚留着宿醉的混沌。

“夫人，”侍女们捧着洗漱用品鱼贯而入，年长的一位附身在Loki耳边轻唤，“到晨起的时候了，今日您该为公爵诵读公文。”

看来那老家伙依旧活着。年轻俊美的公爵夫人打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地站立在床边张开双臂，丝绸睡袍从修长精瘦的身躯落下。

“Master Thor？”“Master……”

侍女们心思各异的呼唤此起彼伏，也许在刚嫁给老公爵时，omega还会羞涩地将Thor请出去，但Loki只是坦然地转过身，在alpha的凝视下继续穿戴。

精细昂贵的布料滑过皮肤，在阳光下连容貌都清晰可见，随着动作的幅度就像流淌的羊奶。

酒精、迷烟、宴会与财富，omega灵魂中的爱龘欲和羞龘耻早已被腐蚀殆尽。

“但愿你没有动我最爱的那瓶酒，夫人。”Thor这一声叫得颇有几分调侃，谁都知道Loki背后的母族不值得尊敬，“你很适合墨绿色。”

侍女们默认公爵之子可以欣赏继母的身体，Thor才是风头正劲的继承人，而老公爵早已油尽灯枯。

“这让我像个灌木丛。”Loki勾起唇角，勉强打点出精神的状态，omega如同一株几近荼靡的花植，漫不经心地从公爵之子面前走过，“我没有酒不能入睡，别那么吝啬。”

“但因为我的哥哥喜欢，你就一直穿着不是吗？”Thor成功让Loki的面具开始破裂，公爵夫人的袍角掠过廊厅，掩盖了无声的叹息。

“别再酗酒了，Loki。”Thor走到Loki的身边，英俊的面孔与兄长极为相似，唯一不同的便是绸缎般的金发，“否则你撑不到战争结束。”

“为什么我要撑那么久？”odin睡着了，鼾声如雷地坐在办公桌后，反正有他的次子代劳一切。Loki看着他名义上的丈夫，觉得自己也快要踏进坟墓了。

“你去哪儿？”Thor拿着一叠军报和文书，语气中掺杂着薄薄的怒气。这个美丽的omega先是被兄长占有，后来又是父亲，这对他太不公平。

“继续喝酒。”Loki的指尖虚虚抚过古董和墙面，像幽灵般走远，“我只是……想再喝一杯，或者好几杯。”

公爵夫人在园丁的注视下折了一枝花，带回卧室后又潦草丢弃。这就是Loki·laufeyson的人生，绽放得再艳烈都注定被埋没。

“祝你好梦，Loki。”Thor轻声的呢喃被omega忽略，否则他一定会警惕那双不甘而炽热的蓝眼睛。

在数不清第几个浑浑噩噩的早晨，Loki带着被酒精麻痹的神经摇摇晃晃地走向书房，却看见无数穿着黑袍的侍从聚集在那里。

“公爵寿终正寝了，他只是……实在太老了。”Cara了解过后小跑着回来，在Loki耳边小声说，“大人，你得清醒一些。”

“我没有比这更清醒的时候了，”Loki推开人群快步走进书房，无数怜悯探究的目光粘在omega的后背上，他成了年轻而貌美的遗孀，而老公爵就这样安静地，如同睡着了一般靠在办公桌前。

Thor的神情有些茫然，他成了新的公爵，却在几个月内失去了两位血亲。alpha像一头孤狼般站在熙攘的人群中，和Loki相顾无言地对望。

“我很抱歉，Thor。”Loki听见了许多恶意的传言，每个与他相关的alpha都被恶魔索了命，“等你振作起来了，找我切磋剑术。”

“还好没有连你也来安慰我。”Thor苦笑了一声，别过头看着落地窗外的花园。

“因为那没用。”我们都已经遍体鳞伤。

宴会紧接着葬礼，Loki花了五天才拟清宾客名单，长时间没有接触酒精让omega躁郁而疲惫。

“您看上去没有酗酒太久，夫人。”Andrew关切地靠近，他是odinson的旧部下，也许什么都不知道，又或许全部知情，“现在戒也还来得及。”

“对我来说还不够久，”Loki笑了笑，从侍女的手中接过第三杯香槟，“我要喝满5天的量，每个人都会同情一个悲痛的遗孀。”

“你醉了，”Thor托住了omega的后腰低声说，alpha始终在注意着他，“去侧厅休息一会儿，让Cara拿醒酒药。”

“那个穿军装的家伙想睡我，他找到机会了。”Loki闭着眼哼笑了一声，醉酒的模样有些可爱，“等到我独自在偏厅……oh，下一个死去的alpha就会是他了。”

“别这样，hey……”“我要回自己的卧室，”omega依旧没有流泪，但那样的眼神比哭泣还哀伤，Loki从来没有走出odinson的牺牲，“那里的香槟和威士忌足以让我渡过今晚。”

宴会持续到了后半夜，年轻公爵的继位为这个国家注入了新鲜的血液，每个人都在摩拳擦掌地想要在Thor面前争得一席之地。

alpha走进继母的卧室时，Loki已经醉成了一滩烂泥。omega像一株浸泡在酒液里的玫瑰，散发着艳丽而糜烂的气息。

“你丢下了我，又一次。”Thor坐在床沿，不太温柔地摩挲着Loki的嘴唇，直到那双脆弱混沌的绿眼睛睁开，“之前是为了哥哥，现在只是因为一瓶酒。”

“别逼我，Thor……”Loki沙哑地嘀咕着，艰难地瘫在床上晃了晃脑袋，“逃离你已经花掉我所有的决心了……你在酒里放了什么？！”

“我只是想听你说实话，剂量很小。”alpha捧着青年削瘦的面颊，凝视变得痴迷而决绝，“嘘……你在发抖，没事了……”

“药效在黎明前就会消散。”

“No……please，我动不了、Thor！”酒精让omega崩溃得很快，他的喉咙背叛了自己，正在向alpha吐露所有心思，“我不想、求你……我不能……”

“不想？还是不能？”Thor像扑杀野兔般摁住向床边爬的omega，他依旧面容俊朗，笑意清透，却已经开始让Loki本能地胆怯和服从，“你是我需要向父亲继承的，最后一份遗产。”

“我不是！你这个疯子！”Loki绝望地挣扎起来，他被Thor骑在身下，徒劳地拼命推搡着小山般的alpha，“为什么非得是我？你就是不甘心而已……哈呃！”

Thor极其色欲地舔过omega的脖颈，连腺体都没有放过，下流地将Loki的左耳整个含在口中吮吸。

“回答我的问题，夫人，酗酒疏解不了你的欲火，对吗？”

“是的……”Loki呜咽着呢喃，哆嗦着嘴唇被药物操控，“我、我本来不需要……但自从和odinson做过……”

“我需要alpha，”可怜的小骗子蜷缩起来，连自己都难以置信脱口而出的话，“至少在热潮期……我讨厌omega的本能！”

“好了，接下来省点力气。”Thor嘉奖地亲了亲Loki咸涩的嘴唇，眼泪和信息素混杂成了甜蜜的诱惑，“让你忘记自己的第一个alpha很难，但我会做到的。”

“轻点……不，我的意思是——”“I know，我的哥哥不懂得怎么照顾omega，并不是每次都会疼。”

“别提他的名字！哈啊……”Thor的手指钻了进来，戳进omega饱胀潮湿的雌穴里翻搅，灵活的手指开始左右摇动，“嗯呃！你在干什……太过了、嗯嗯！”

“我在用手指让你高潮，Loki。”

Loki长长地哼鸣了一声，脖颈拉伸后仰到几乎折断，睫毛上挂着的水珠分不清是汗还是眼泪。

“你的反应很棒，dear……”Thor压了上来，omega确信这俩兄弟的“天赋”不相上下，那根东西正在填满他，“God，这很舒服……在你的身体里。”

“我知道。”Loki自暴自弃地抓紧了alpha的胳膊，随着男人的挺动一声接一声地呻吟，这感觉前所未有，Thor像是能掌控他的身体，“你强迫了我，嗯呃……这是事实。”

“你可以这么告诉别人，继续丢下我。”Thor往最深处顶了顶，在omega尖叫时把他翻了过去，阴茎在腔口碾了一整圈，Loki汗湿的脊背像蛇一般在alpha身下扭动，“但在我面前，只能坦诚。”

“太深了！求你……Thor！哈啊！”omega哭叫着扭过头哀求，他的臀肉几乎被alpha的胯骨撞扁，Thor的挑逗和服侍似乎都是为了此时的发泄，“我不会了！我不骗你……受不了了、嗯唔！”

“告诉我你的感觉，夫人。”Thor在他耳边轻笑，贪婪地越钻越深，“这让你难受吗？”

“不嗯……嗯！我只是……”Loki咬着枕头拼命喘息，他已经濒临脱水，“我高潮了很多次……你做太久了！”

“是我的错……喝醉的人坐起来会好一些。”alpha恶劣地捏着他的乳尖，让omega跨坐到了自己身上，“骑到我射出来为止，夫人。”

“什么？！”Loki捂着被顶起的肚子，难以置信地瞪着Thor。

“如果你想让我自己来……”alpha在他耳边一字一句地威胁，所有的嫉妒和痛苦都浮出水面，反噬被娇宠的尤物，“我会在你的身体里成结、标记。更喜欢这样？”

不，当然不。

Loki颤抖着喘息起来，Thor宽宏地扶住了他的腰，让omega顺畅地起伏吞吐体内的性器，艰难又快感重重地操开自己。

“odinson不会让你体会到……唔，我们不谈论这个。”Thor讨好地亲了亲omega的下巴，仿佛还是那个满心满眼为Loki准备惊喜的公爵之子，“你不用忘了他……我也总是缅怀我的兄长。”

“但我们现在只有彼此了，Loki。”蛊惑和告白一起将omega溺入深海，“你绝对无法想象……我会为你疯魔到什么程度。”

Loki没有回答的机会，他险些因为一个漫长的深吻而窒息。Thor像是要抽空他的灵魂，用舌头在omega的口腔里厮杀侵略。

“我爱你，Loki。”他说，“你必须知道，我比任何人都爱你。”

人人都在等曾经的公爵夫人崩溃发疯，他的未婚夫死在了战场上，被迫嫁给了油尽灯枯的老公爵，此刻又成了没有靠山的遗孀。

但Loki只是日复一日地编撰植物学书籍，和其他上流omega夫人们举办奢靡沙龙，偶尔会在书房替继子誊写一些机密的文件。

偶尔。

“Thor！嗯、哈呃！慢点……嗯！”魁梧的alpha将继母整个压趴在桌面上，重而快地将勃起到红紫的阴茎捅进omega的身体里，雌穴已经肿得失去了吮吸的能力，Thor便掰开Loki的臀肉拍了一巴掌，“啊嗯！够了、好热……”

“你答应过我的，夫人。”Thor完全知道怎样在性事中让omega兴奋，“在你可怜绝望的热潮期，向一个alpha公爵许诺了报酬，还记得吗？”

“alpha的发情期没有那么长！”Loki喘着粗气撑住桌面，一汪浓稠的精液从艳红的肉缝里流出来，他不止一次赌咒发誓绝不会再让Thor趁虚而入，“该死……有人敲门！”

“侍从知道我们在干什么，”Thor懒洋洋地挺了挺腰，Loki不允许他成结，否则omega早就怀孕了，“你每次都能叫得响彻整个城堡。”

Loki猛地推开了身后的alpha，背对着书桌整理被撩起的衣袍。他不怎么在Thor的热潮期里穿内裤，否则还要留神收拾被撕碎的布料。

“公爵大人，王城传来密报！”身为beta的侍从闻不见书房里浓重的欢情气息，只是小心地抬头瞟了一眼，“边疆守军在深林营救了四百名将士，其中……有生还的odinson将军。”

“你说什么？！”Loki猛得回头，瞳孔像被电击了一半剧烈收缩，“odinson还活着？”

odinson在极端恶劣的环境下艰难求生，而Loki却一无所知地和他的弟弟私通了几个月！

“Loki！”Thor在背后叫他，而疾步离开的omega眼里只剩分崩离析的碎片。

这不公平，omega混乱尖刻地在脑海中尖叫。他明明已经很努力地在活下去，命运却一次次将他退上绝路。

Loki在odinson回城堡之前就病倒了，他不能否认有故意折磨自己的成分，一些病痛就能躲开那兄弟俩，除了让Cara急红眼眶外百利而无一害。

但总有躲不掉的时候，除非omega一辈子都不出现在餐桌上。

“我们正在谈论那条冰河，Loki。”他盛装出席时，两位alpha已经坐在了长桌边，Thor微笑着替omega拉开座椅，“一群被淹死的驯鹿顺着上游漂下来，救了odinson的半支军队。”

“令人倾佩的故事，”Loki勉强笑了笑，脸色苍白得毫无生气，“我很想念你，odinson。”

风尘仆仆的年长alpha沉默地望着他，淡淡地说了句“我也是”。

“你知道Thor对我……我和他发生了什么。”Loki直视着那双眼睛，他突然意识到也许这对兄弟之间才是最亲密的，“想要道歉还是解释？”

“你以为我已经死了，这是人之常情。”odinson几不可见地勾了勾唇，看着弟弟在一边坐立难安的模样，“我会挑个时间砸断Thor的鼻梁，但没必要现在就吓到你。”

“没有一个omega会喜欢你这样说话，brother。”Thor撑着桌沿呻吟了一声，挥手让人扯去了纹丝未动的佳肴，“你不如现在就给我一拳。”

“为了一个玩物没必要做戏，绅士们。”但Loki的反应显然比兄弟俩预料的都要偏激，或许他展露的逆来顺受从来都只是表象，“很抱歉伤害了你们的感情……或者其实只有我在自作多情？”

Thor以一种“看看你干的好事”的眼神望着odinson，而后者的确开始计划砸断他的鼻梁。

“我不喜欢这样，真的，十分讨厌。”Loki的声音变得像抽过烟草后的沙哑，他的眼眶开始变红，却依旧没有流泪，“我们玩游戏吧，三个人一起。”

在他们之间的情愫还未挑明时，古灵精怪的omega总是这样说。他们相互依存，相互嫉妒，在畸形而深沉的情感中无尽纠缠。

“选一杯，gentlemen。”Loki先给自己拿了杯香槟，然后将另外两杯推到了alpha们面前，“活下来的那个能独占我，十分公平。”

“这瓶酒是我亲自开的封，Loki。”Thor轻笑了一声，眼里却只有凝重的疑虑。

“那就试试看，”omega也笑了起来，绿眼睛里的光支离破碎，接着他将酒一饮而尽，“敬命运。”

“你瞒了我很多事，比如酗酒。”odinson却干脆得多，他直接拿了离自己更近的一杯喝下，Thor也没有犹豫，“药效多久发作？”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，突然在一片寂静中声嘶力竭地咳嗽起来，那股几乎碾碎胸膛的气声太过骇人，像是五脏六腑都正在被腐蚀穿孔。

Thor骂了一声，跃过桌面用虎口卡着omega的嘴角想让他吐出来，而odinson直接用力按压下Loki的胃部，让酒液彻底回流出喉咙。

Loki趴在椅背上面色青红地吐了一会儿，居然看着面前的两个alpha大笑起来。

“我就说是我开封的酒。”Thor懊恼后怕地嘀咕，而odinson只是皱着眉抿了抿嘴，他们都关心则乱，被这个拙劣的小把戏骗得团团转。

“看来你们的确有……真心。”Loki擦了擦嘴角，眼神茫然地来回游移，最终只是跌跌撞撞地离开，“但我一个都不想要了。”

“我们的母亲去世之前疯了多久？”Thor坐回餐桌边，突然抬头看向兄长。

“Loki远远没有到那一步，”odinson也不再客气，“别以为我不知道你使了什么手段得到他。”

“well……既然我们都不想放手，哥哥。”Thor若有所思地叩了叩桌面，“是时候惩罚这个拿性命开玩笑的小骗子了。”

Loki不安稳地睡了小半夜，他还有些发烧，算是被热醒的，恍惚间感觉到柔软的床褥向下沉了沉，直到alpha的身体从背后搂上来才惊觉不对。

“唔！谁……”omega险些咬到自己的舌尖，他发现黑暗的房间中有两股信息素，极其相似却又相互制衡，Loki的肩膀落进了另一个怀抱，“Thor……odinson？”

odinson不满自己是第二个被猜到的人，无声地咬着Loki的耳垂拉扯碾磨。

“还记得吗？你是父亲留下的遗产。”Thor轻笑着亲了亲Loki的下巴，高大的alpha们将omega紧箍在彼此的胸膛之间。

“我们兄弟俩都有继承权。”


End file.
